


Spies in Love

by JackyMedan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh just <i>kiss</i> you two..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spies in Love

**Author's Note:**

> references for the poses used from this post by tumblr user spoiledchestnut:[link](http://spoiledchestnut.tumblr.com/post/136892569336/have-a-great-big-ol-sheet-of-kissing-references)


End file.
